<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you i do adore by bupine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119067">you i do adore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupine/pseuds/bupine'>bupine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Gen, MAJOR THANKS TO THE TUBBO UNDERSCORE HQ DISCORD, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, also egg corrupted tubbo is a little shit, might add more tags in the future but for now here we go, ranboo is sad cause his husbands gone pro egg idk, so yeah eggbo am i right, thats apparently a tag? who knew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bupine/pseuds/bupine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the egg has taken over the server faster than anyone expected, and taken people down with it. the loss of one person in particular was a surprise to everyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Tubbo, Ranboo/Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. crimson snowchester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first of all!!! major props to the tubbo underscore hq discord, who are all definitely gonna be the first people to read this - this is kinda an au we all came up with together and we all just ran with it. so yeah props to you absolute mads lads for giving me such cool angst material to work with B)) you're all very pog and this fic wouldn't exist without you epic gamers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You're back again.</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo chest feels tight. He rereads the scribbled print on the notebook that's being held up for him, and simply nods.</p>
<p>The other boy sighs and pulls the book close to him so he can write again. Ranboo takes the opportunity where he's not looking to simply stare. The boy is small and pale, a maroon suit that was once fitted to him falling off his thin frame, with two sets of cream coloured horns and sandy brown hair falling into bright eyes. Not the same as Ranboo remembers him. He'd chalk it up to memory loss, but he knows it isn't so. There are things he doesn't forget.</p>
<p>Tubbo suddenly glances up and meets Ranboo's eyes. A small snort escapes him, and he holds up the book again. <em>Is it my extreme sexyness that keeps dragging you back? You do seem to be staring a lot.</em></p>
<p>Ranboo flushes, cheeks warm despite the cold air. "I'm here for <em>you."</em></p>
<p>There was a time when Ranboo had loved Snowchester. Not anymore. Nowadays, the place is abandoned and somehow colder without any fireplaces running or people gathering, frost creeping across windows and settling across surfaces inside. The torches have long blown out, and mobs crawl through the rotting gardens and leave cobwebs and trails of gunpowder behind. On top of all that, there's the goddamn vines. Thick, vibrant ropes of rose coloured plants tangle themselves across every inch of the place Ranboo had once called home, snaking into every corner and burrowing through each crevice. It's even wound its way onto his old friend. Tubbo's horns are draped in the stuff, flowers blooming in the knots in a way that would be beautiful if Ranboo didn't fucking hate it. The boy looks just as pretty as he always has. It makes him want to be sick.</p>
<p><em>Here for my good looks, you mean? </em>Tubbo writes, and silently giggles at his own joke. He shuffles his position from the stone Snowchester walls that he's perched on top of, crossing his legs under him. <em>My sparkling personality? Or are you giving up?</em></p>
<p>It's that last line that reminds Ranboo that this isn't <em>his</em> Tubbo. This isn't the boy he knew. "I'm <em>never</em> giving up," he snaps through gritted teeth, clenching his fists to his sides. "You hear me? I'm never giving up, Tubbo, never."</p>
<p>The ex president shrugs. <em>Suit yourself. You'll join me eventually.</em></p>
<p>"I won't," Ranboo argues weakly. He's taller than Tubbo is normally, but now he's far beneath him and he feels so small. His neck hurts from craning back to see the other boy. "The egg is <em>hurting</em> you. I won't let it take me too, not when I have a chance of saving you."</p>
<p>Tubbo giggles. And it's a giggle that's so full of genuine joy that Ranboo finds his heart falling, the way it would when you walk down a flight of stairs in the dark and miss a step and your foot plunges and it takes a moment to regain your balance in a world that suddenly isn't what you thought it was. <em>Crap</em>, he has to keep himself together, especially now when his body feels light and his breaths aren't coming quite right. "I'm being serious," he says, slightly louder. "I'm not abandoning you, Tubbo."</p>
<p>Tubbo pouts. <em>Just Tubbo?</em> he scribbles with a wicked grin. <em>Where did all the cute nicknames go? I liked them. "Honey" was rather sweet.</em></p>
<p>Ranboo shudders. Subconsciously, he tugs the cuffs of his jacket; well, not <em>his</em> jacket. It was Tubbo's. Before that, it was Tommy's. Before that, it was Wilbur's. Ranboo doesn't know how he feels about the knowledge that he's wearing the coat a man died in and the coat a child nearly took his own life in and the coat his husband had numerous breakdowns in. This single item of clothing has history in every stitch, from the Old L'manberg flag sewed onto the breast pocket and the clumsily sewed patch Tommy had put over the hole in the back. And now it's Ranboo's curse to bear.</p>
<p>"What, do you..." he starts, trailing off. The blood red of his husband's eyes throws him off. He keeps looking up expecting to see that same bright aqua that they usually are, only to be forced to remember. "You <em>want</em> me to call you… that?"</p>
<p>Tubbo swings his legs childishly. The vines on his horns swing in time. <em>I don't care. Just shows how soft you are.</em></p>
<p>"True," Ranboo mumbles, sagging. All the fight has suddenly left him, and he's nothing but exhausted. "I'll do whatever you want me to. Except," he rushes to add. "join your egg. I want nothing to do with that."</p>
<p>
  <em>Then stop following me around and coming here every day like some kind of lovesick dumbass. You look pretty cringe lmao.</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo takes a deep breath. His eyes burn. "You know I still love you, Tubbo, yeah?" he says softly, watching carefully for a reaction. "So does Michael. And Tommy. We all miss you, so, so much."</p>
<p>Tubbo blinks. For a moment, Ranboo thinks he sees <em>uncertainty</em> there, and the boy's hand shakes when he writes. It takes him an agonizingly long time to hold up the notebook, and Ranboo's trembling himself by the time he does, both from the biting cold and anticipation of what he's said. Has he done it? Has Ranboo finally broken through, has something he's tried <em>actually</em> worked?</p>
<p>Tubbo flips open the book.</p>
<p><em>Simp</em>.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have expected much more.</p>
<p>Tubbo's quivering lip and wide eyes immediately melt back into a face of complete mischief, and he slaps his leg as he cackles loudly, nearly falling backwards off the wall at his own joke. <em>Gottem</em>, he scribbles rapidly, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. Ranboo feels his energy drain away, and it's all he can do to keep his eyes trained on his husband and try not to scream or throw up or break something. <em>At least he's happy. At least he's happy.</em></p>
<p>"Do you want me to stay?" he asks weakly.</p>
<p>Without warning, Tubbo swings his legs forward and flies off the edge of the wall. Ranboo yelps, stumbling forward to catch him, arms open - but Tubbo lands neatly right in front of him, brushing himself off with gloved hands and grinning. <em>Ta-da</em>, he seems to say, spreading his arms out wide with a mock bow. Ranboo can't help but laugh out of pure shock. It's a move that's so very Tubbo it startles him and he stumbles back. This makes the boy laugh harder.</p>
<p><em>You'll stay whether I ask you to or not,</em> Tubbo writes. It takes him longer without his legs to lean on, and the silence seems to stretch on forever. <em>You always do. I know you love me too much to leave.</em></p>
<p>That's true. That's very true.</p>
<p>He almost wishes it wasn't.</p><hr/>
<p>Tommy's sitting on the steps to Techno's house when Ranboo arrives back home late that night.</p>
<p>"Lemme take a flying fucking guess," he spits, his dark, stormy eyes boring into Ranboo even from a few feet away. He stands, pulling himself to his full height - which, even when standing a couple steps upwards, still isn't as tall as Ranboo. This seems to annoy him, and he moves back to the top so he can get more of a height advantage. Ranboo lets him. "You were with fucking <em>Tubbo."</em></p>
<p>Tommy looks a lot different after his death and eventual revival. Snow white hair with streaks of his normal golden blonde towards the back, scarred skin and dark bags under grey eyes, skinnier than usual and wearing Phil's old clothes. He also looks furious, as he often does these days. Ranboo's ok with taking the brunt of it. It's the least he deserves. "I was," he admits quietly, not breaking eye contact despite how shaky it makes him. "As I usually am."</p>
<p>Tommy huffs loudly. The look on his face alone feels like it could kill. "Of course," he snarls, and his tone is sharp and hot with anger. "Of fucking course. Because he only talks to <em>you</em> still, yeah? The fantastic Tubbo Underscore will only talk to his ex boyfriend and not any of his actual family -"</p>
<p>"Husband," Ranboo corrects, annoyed. "And there is no "ex" in the equation."</p>
<p>When Tommy is upset, he carries a storm around him, hot and crackling and unpredictable like lightning. Ranboo saw it first during the exile; the cruel comments he'd receive upon every visit, the lashing out, the ignoring and the silent, simmering fury. He'd also seen Tommy at his darkest, which neither of them speak about anymore. There is none of that weakness now. Just anger, just grief, just the pain of a loss that can't be measured. "You think he still fucking loves you?" Tommy snaps, and in one quick movement he shoves Ranboo so hard that he flies back into the snow with a loud <em>oomph</em>. Tommy descends the steps and stands over him, fury written into every line of his face, every scar, each bag under his blazing eyes. "You think he cares about <em>anything?</em> Tubbo is gone, you stupid bitch, he's <em>gone</em> and all you're doing is falling for a stupid shadow that wants to kill you, you know that, right? You think you're gonna get him back with the power of, what, of <em>love?</em> Gonna give him a kiss and he'll wake up like bloody Sleeping Beauty? Gods, you're so fucking <em>self sacrificing!</em> You're just like him! You're just <em>fucking</em> like him, Ranboo, no wonder you two insufferable pricks were perfect for each other - he always did shit for others, he never gave a fuck about himself, he was such a stupid idiot and you are too! You are too! You both think that as long as you're being all sweet and selfless no one will notice you're trying to fuckin' kill yourselves, well - I - I see you! I see you! Stupid, stupid, selfish arsehole, I hate you, I hate you both so <em>much -"</em></p>
<p>And then Tommy gasps and is cut off, and Ranboo finally opens his eyes again to see Phil, one hand gently on Tommy's shoulder, the other hanging in the air between them like a promise. "Breathe for me, Tommy," Phil murmurs calmly. "You're alright, mate, it's -"</p>
<p>Tommy shoves Phil off of him and wrestles away, breathily heavily, clutching his arm and red in the face. "Don't you <em>dare</em> fucking touch me!" he howls, shaking stiffly like a broken wind up doll. "And don't you, of all people, <em>dare</em> tell me I'm alright! You don't know anything, you piece of shit, and you never fucking wanted to, so leave me the fuck alone!"</p>
<p>Ranboo's eyes shut again so he doesn't see Tommy slam the front door behind him.</p>
<p>A scarred hand silently reaches down and pulls the boy from the snow, gripping his arm as he sways. "You alright?" Phil asks quietly, and Ranboo can do nothing but nod dumbly.</p>
<p>The older man takes a deep breath, awkwardly staring out across the snow. "Well. Uh. Do you wanna help me with the turtles? We've been trying to set up a more effective living space for them where mobs are certain to -"</p>
<p>"Not right now, Phil," Ranboo interrupts. Usually he'd feel bad for doing that. Today he doesn't feel anything. "I'm pretty tired. Is Techno back from the village?"</p>
<p>Phil shakes his head, holding his hands together in front of him. "Should be back by midnight or so. Hopefully before then. You're still staying here?"</p>
<p>Ranboo nods. His neck is stiff. "Where else would I be?" he mutters, kicking the snow beneath his boots. "Nowhere else to go anymore."</p>
<p>Phil's silent for a moment.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about Tubbo," he says, and he sounds so genuinely apologetic that Ranboo looks up in surprise. Phil looks more serious than usual, blue eyes softer. "Really. I've known the kid for a very long time, since he was young, and… we're gonna destroy this fucking egg. Me and Tech are already coming up with plans to take down the Eggpire and prevent it from harming others, and even how to remove the red shit's influence from someone's mind. We'll get him back, alright?" He smiles without much warmth. "Promise."</p>
<p>Ranboo has not trusted the promise of adults in a very long time.</p>
<p>"Ok," he agrees numbly, and heads back into his house with a click behind him.</p><hr/>
<p>He wakes in the wee hours with lungs empty of air, clawing at his neck, his husband's name on his lips. Tubbo's not there, obviously. Hasn't been for a good long while. Ranboo ought to stop getting his hopes up.</p>
<p>He doesn't fall asleep again.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sweetberries and old jackets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the egg is powerful, tommy is angry, and ranboo is just tired.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>things are a little slow this chapter cause i'm setting things up, but i promise it'll get interesting later. anyway. eggbo my beloved &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So here's what we know," Phil starts. He taps a tune on the table, restless, never able to sit still. His bucket hat casts a shadow over his face, and without his usual cloak on, his black wings fluff up visibly against his green haori jacket. "The egg fucks with your mind. It talks to you, and only you can understand it for a brief amount of time. It offers you whatever it thinks you want most in the entire world. It has these creepy vines that spread everywhere possible and it can be planted using "seeds" that its stupid cult servants leave to take root wherever they want. These vines help the egg spread its influence. The egg can't be blown up - if it is, everything around it turns to crying obsidian. You can't hurt the egg without taking damage. It can regrow. It can heal, but slowly. Its influence gets stronger every day." He looks up, grimacing at everyone's serious expressions. "Am I missing anything?"</p><p>"Soulfire," Techno chimes in. He's sat on Phil's right side, arms crossed and leaning back in his seat. He's also in his human form today, an incredibly rare sight, and a telltale sign of how anxious the man is. He shrugs his blood red cape behind him, gold glittering along the insides, his white shirt crisp underneath. Watermelon hair is smoothed behind rectangular glasses. "It burns the bloodvines, acts as a weakness. Along with obsidian, which slows the progress of the egg and mutes its influence far more, although it can break out, as we've seen. The egg also amplifies negative emotion and makes one more susceptible to corruption and suggestion."</p><p>"The egg carries a much more hypnotic effect when you're alone," Ranboo adds. His voice is still hoarse from crying the night before. His face stings under the healing lotion he's applied as a weak attempt to cover up the marks. "It's harder for it to hurt you when you're with a great deal of people because it can't communicate with everyone at once. The egg also grows the stronger it gets and the more people it has under its control. It also, for some reason, turns things that are blue into red, and things that are red into white, and turns water into lava as well. Although what <em>that</em> does for it, I don't know."</p><p>"And it's a fucking bitch," Tommy snaps, making everyone jolt - they'd forgotten the boy was there, sitting at the opposite end of the table to Phil and scowling down at his hands under his baggy white hoodie sleeves. Now, he leaps to his feet so fast that his chair clatters to the floor behind him and punches the table full force. "Can I fucking leave? I've got better things to be doing right now."</p><p>They all know that's not true, and that as soon as Tommy leaves, he'll sulk off to the room Techno and Phil built for him and do gods know what until sunset when he grabs a bag and leaves the house to go gods know where. Ranboo's never dared to ask him what he does. They hardly ever speak these days, him and Tommy - in fact, Ranboo hardly speaks to anyone at all. He doesn't think Tommy does either. They're mourning, and they do it silently, out of sight and out of the way of each other.</p><p>"Tommy," Phil says uncertainly. He looks exhausted, pale, white-blonde hair limp around his shoulders. "We need your help too, ok? You were with Tubbo during his first interaction with the egg, and you've been around it probably more than both myself and Techno -"</p><p>"I don't care," Tommy says flatly. His cold grey eyes bear into Phil with a chilling anger. "I could not manage to give <em>less</em> of a fuck, actually. If anyone needs me, you know where to find me, but don't expect any sort of response."</p><p>And he's gone. The door slams on his way out, and Ranboo flinches. He's starting to get a headache, and the noise raises the pounding of his head to a painful crescendo that he wishes he could ignore. He rubs his fingers against his temples, trying to numb himself to it, not looking up at either of the other men in the room.</p><p>"Kids these days," Techno says after a moment. It's a pathetic attempt at a joke, and it doesn't land. But he keeps trying. "I'm glad I skipped the teenage angst when I was growing up."</p><p>He doesn't get a single response. Ranboo hears the man sigh, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood."</p><p>"Well," Phil says loudly, getting to his feet. He stretches back and forth, his wings fluttering anxiously. "We've got things to be doing. None of us have learned anything new about the egg, and I wanna finish working on my guardian farm. Techno, Ranboo, d'you want to help? I could use some extra hands."</p><p>Ranboo shakes his head at the same time as Techno nods. <em>"I</em> could use the distraction," Techno says gratefully. "I feel like I'm wasting away with nothing to do. Between you and me, Phil, there are way too many kids around here these days."</p><p>"Hey, I'm right here," Ranboo jokes hoarsely, and Techno laughs. The Ender hybrid gets to his feet and tries to look natural. "I think I might go out for a bit, see if I can talk to Foolish or someone. I've missed seeing him since I had to stop paying him for the - yeah. Is that alright?"</p><p>Techno and Phil exchange glances. With Techno's human form, it's easier to read him, and Ranboo can see slight worry etched across every line of his face under his glasses and thin gold crown. "Foolish's is quite far off," he says before Phil can start. "You sure, Ranboo?"</p><p>"I have forty totems of undying," the boy counters flatly. "I have fully enchanted diamond netherite armour, I have two tridents and I have a maxed out sword, axe and shield. I have all three canon lives and I have stacks upon stacks of golden apples and at least five potions of strength. Should I go on?"</p><p>Phil, surprisingly, lets out a hearty chuckle at this and pats Ranboo's back with a grin. "You're a kid after my own heart," he jokes, adjusting his hat. "I fully trust you, mate. You're the most sensible one here, and I know you wouldn't do anything stupid."</p><p>Techno huffs softly. "I mean, yeah, sure. Hey Ranboo, you should come up with your own cool catchphrase. Like mine is "Technoblade never dies" - I think, as my protégé, you're morally obligated to have something along those lines for yourself now. Like, come on."</p><p>Ranboo forces himself to laugh along with them. He thinks about Tubbo, self destructive, careless-about-his-own-life Tubbo, alone in Snowchester, one life left. He thinks about the chest full of totems that he's spent weeks collecting. He feels sick.</p><p>"I'll message you when I'm at Foolish's," he says with a weak grin under his face mask. "And yes, Phil, I'll send you a picture to prove I'm there. I'll take potions and lots of golden apples -"</p><p>"And get Foolish to message me," Phil interrupts. His expression hardens, his smile pressing into a thin line. "I worry. It's dangerous out there."</p><p>It's very dangerous out there. Ranboo hasn't seen anyone who isn't infected by the egg except for Phil, Techno and Tommy in <em>weeks</em>, maybe months. The last person he'd seen was Puffy god knows how long ago. She still responds to texts, which is good. At least he knows she's alive. At least he can trust that Foolish will provide her with enough totems and potions to keep someone going for years. "I'll get Foolish to message you," he promises, and places a hand on Phil's. "No need to worry about me."</p><p>"You're such a dad, Phil," Techno laughs, and nods at Ranboo in respect as he leaves the room. "You stay safe, Ranboo. Don't wanna waste any of your billion totems."</p><p>He's touched by how much they care. Really, he is.</p><p>He pulls an ankle length cloak over his shoulders over his husband's old brown jacket, his hands brushing over the L'manberg flag on the pocket, and fills his inventory with items that he knows he won't use. The wind is raging, ice flying into his face - he's glad he drank a potion beforehand that helped keep the water from burning his skin. His gloved hands shake as he pulls up his messages, typing out a line of text to his old friend.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>FoolishG:</strong> if anyone asks, I'm with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>FoolishG</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> You can't keep doing this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>FoolishG:</strong> I'll do it as much as I have to.</em>
</p><p>He shoots Phil an old photo of him and Foolish outside the Temple of Undying and heads to Snowchester.</p>
<hr/><p>Not long after Tommy, Phil and Techno had originally formed their shaky alliance, Tommy had told them about Tubbo's first interaction with the egg.</p><p>"It was after Christmas, after the final battle of the discs," Tommy starts. He's sitting on the windowsill in Techno's main room, the fire crackling in the background and the wind rattling the windowpanes outside. He has one of Techno's fluffy capes wrapped around his shoulders, and he's staring nervously at the floor instead of looking Ranboo, Techno or Phil in the eyes. "I already knew I was kind of immune at that point, although I didn't know why or what that meant for me. So naturally, I wanted to find <em>out</em> why. And Tubbo had wanted to see the egg, cause the bloodvines were starting to spread everywhere and none of us understood it and you know Tubbo, he always wants to understand things, the bastard." His voice cracks, although everyone pretends they didn't hear it. The silence speaks volumes.</p><p>Tommy continues. "So we go to the egg, and none of those fucking cult bastards are there, so I'm like, "ok, this should be safe, I want to show you the egg." And Tubbo hadn't seen it, so he was fucking <em>fascinated</em> - he's like, "can I poke it, can I hit it with my axe, can we break it?" And I tell him he has to keep his armour on to stay safe, cause the egg has difficulty getting through shit like diamond and netherite - but then he's like, "I can't hear the egg," and I tell him he has to take his armour off to hear it but I wouldn't recommend it because he'll get hurt. And. You know." He takes a shaky breath and kicks the wall behind him. "The fucker unclips his armour and presses both hands right up against the thing."</p><p>This is all new information to Ranboo. He knew Tubbo had visited the egg before that fateful day that they went together, but hearing it all from Tommy's point of view is so strange. He wonders what he had been doing when this was happening. Building his shack in Techno's backyard? Mining for even more netherite? It makes him feel sick, knowing he wasn't there, knowing he couldn't have helped, and he almost wants to excuse himself and run away so he doesn't have to hear how this ends. But Ranboo's been a coward too long and it's cost him everything. So he stays. Waits for Tommy to gather his wits and finish.</p><p>"He went dead quiet," Tommy says after a moment. His voice is softer now, and his hands are shaking. "And he stopped smiling. His face went all pale, and I asked if he was ok, but I don't think he heard me. He was listening to the egg. And then he just - his face just fell, and there was, like, a split second of warning before he started fucking crying, proper tears, and then I grabbed his arm and pulled him away but he didn't stop crying and I asked what was wrong and he goes - he goes "the egg is so <em>mean!"</em> in the whiniest voice, and I thought it was kind of funny, I didn't realize - fuck, man." He runs his trembling fingers through his white hair, biting down on his bottom lip. "He started going towards the lava, and there's - there's lava <em>everywhere</em> in the weird egg room, so I told him to hold my hand to stay safe, and then the egg fuckers appeared and we had to run and we got all the way to the hotel and Sam Nook protected us and while he did that I tried to help Tubbo but he was still crying and he wasn't speaking anymore or looking at me and was just shaking and all curled into himself - and I knew he got like that sometimes, and I usually knew how to help, but I didn't know what the egg had said. And I was <em>scared</em>. I was - gods, I was really fucking scared." A small sob catches in his throat, and he covers it up with a cough, awkwardly brushing it off. "He was fine after a while. But he wasn't exactly the same. I don't know what the egg said to him, and I don't know why it was so captivating or why he decided to keep going back, but things just - changed, after that day. I wasn't even around for most of it. Couldn't have been even if I wanted to." He laughs bitterly. "I said goodbye to him one day and then I died and came back to my bro- my best friend being fucking gone."</p><p>Not one of them is sure how to respond to any of that. Techno looks uncomfortable, stiff, arms crossed - he never likes talking about Tubbo, for some reason - and Phil is perched on the edge of his seat, leg bouncing rapidly. Ranboo feels obligated to speak. "I'm sorry," he mutters. It's the wrong thing to say. Tommy's dark eyes flare as he whips round to face him, and Ranboo shrinks under his gaze. "We - we should have done more, and I'm sorry that - we - you, uh - this is a terrible situation and I'm sorry that you especially have - have lost -"</p><p>"Just stop," Tommy interrupts, but he isn't loud or angry about it. He sounds defeated. "Just shut up, man, don't fucking apologize. Am I still needed here? Anyone else got some fun bedtime stories?"</p><p>Techno speaks up for the first time in about half an hour. "Ranboo knows more about Tubbo and the egg, I'm sure. They're married or whatever. Ranboo, you want to talk next?"</p><p>Ranboo's heart plunges. It feels like ice water's just been poured down his back. Techno obviously didn't know what he was saying, he didn't know, how would he have known that Ranboo hadn't <em>told</em> - oh, gods. He doesn't look at Tommy. He doesn't want to look up at Tommy.</p><p>"Hang on," the smaller boy says sharply. Ranboo fixes his eyes on the floor. He hears Tommy slam his hand against something, fury in his movements. "Hang the fuck on. What the hell do you mean by "married?""</p>
<hr/><p>He's in Snowchester now.</p><p>He still hates it here. He tries not to look at his surroundings as he treads through the unbroken snow, keeping his eyes on the ground, but he can still see the thick crimson vines that trail through the sparkling white. His stomach turns at the sight. Eventually he has to lift his head to see where Tubbo is, now that the boy is always silent, and he locates him sitting in Ranboo's sweetberry patch next to Jack Manifold's old house. Why he's there, he can't tell at first, until he notices something off - every one of the previously red sweetberries on the lush green bushes has been drained of colour and is now a pure, unnatural white.</p><p>It unnerves him more than anything else.</p><p>"Hey," he says softly, and he sees Tubbo jump, his head popping up from the sea of green and white that is the garden. Tubbo looks the same as usual, except today he has his Snowchester jacket on over his black button up shirt, red trousers wet at the knees with snow. Ranboo hates how Tubbo actually looks <em>better</em> these days, the bags under his eyes less prominent and more colour in his cheeks. Ranboo hates the thought that the egg did him any good. "I'm here to see you," he tells him, feeling silly and out of place in the little village that used to be his home.</p><p>Tubbo reaches into his jacket and pulls out his notebook and pen. <em>Of corse you are,</em> he writes with a typical eyeroll. <em>Are you gonna help me with the berries?</em></p><p>Ranboo nods wordlessly. "If you want."</p><p>A smile breaks the smaller boy's face. Ranboo should hate it. <em>Good good,</em> Tubbo writes. <em>You didn't come back yesterday. Thought I'd finally driven you away.</em></p><p>Ranboo sits cross legged, sweeping his jacket and cloak under him to soak up the snow. "I wouldn't leave," he says certainly. "What do I need to do?"</p><p>Tubbo takes a while to write down instructions. As he does, Ranboo's eyes wander to the white flower in Tubbo's shirt. It's a lily, slightly wilted but just as bright, gently tucked into his pocket. Ranboo gave him it over a month ago; he doesn't know how the boy's preserved it so well, or why he still keeps it on him. It stings slightly. He looks away from it.</p><p>Tubbo has finished writing. <em>We are fertalizing,</em> reads his book. <em>Home made fertalizer with pine wood, pine needles and leafmould. We should also check for any overgrown canes and snip them. Not much else apart from that I don't think but maybe we'll find something.</em></p><p>Tubbo has two bags of what must be the fertilizer beside him, and a pair of gardening shears. Despite himself, Ranboo flinches upon seeing them. "Sure, we can do that," Ranboo agrees. Then, without thinking - "I missed gardening with you."</p><p>Tubbo raises an eyebrow. Ranboo internally curses himself. But the boy doesn't say anything else, and the two of them fall into a slow, comfortable rhythm, scattering fertilizer across the ground. It reminds him of when the two of them would work for hours a while after Snowchester had originally formed, when Ranboo had started visiting more often. It feels worse now. Tubbo's far too quiet these days. Ranboo wishes he wasn't.</p><p>At one point, the book is slid over to Ranboo across the snow, scratches of black writing across the creamy paper.</p><p>
  <em>Miserable? Considering joining me?</em>
</p><p>Ranboo clenches his fists and shakes.</p><p>"I can't," he says firmly. "Not today."</p><p><em>One day, then. Probably soon. You can't live without me</em>.</p><p>Tubbo isn't looking at him, but he's smiling, and there is nothing warm or familiar behind it. Once again, Ranboo reminds himself that this isn't the Tubbo he knows. He has to be more careful. </p><p>Red vines curl around his boots as he leaves that night. Scarlet eyes watch him from the face of his old best friend. He gets back just in time to see Tommy slipping out the front door, and they both freeze - Tommy's eyes are bloodshot and his face is splotchy and he has a clunky bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes land on the coat Ranboo's wearing under his cloak. Electricity hums in the air, and Tommy shakes with anger. Ranboo should be used to this by now. This dance should have started to become familiar.</p><p>"That's my coat," Tommy hisses. His scowl deepens, white hair falling into his face in waves. "That coat you're wearing is mine. <em>Mine</em>. You're not allowed to wear that."</p><p>Ranboo swallows. "You left it for Tubbo," he says hoarsely. "The last day you were in Snowchester. Then Tubbo left it the day he - and I took it up."</p><p>Something like grief flickers across Tommy's face, and for a second Ranboo thinks he's gotten through to him - then he makes a noise that could almost be interpreted as a growl. "I left it because I didn't know I'd be fucking imprisoned and later <em>murdered</em>, Ranboo. Give me back that fucking coat."</p><p>Ranboo steps back. "I'd like to keep it," he says, voice small. "At least for now. He wore it all the time after you disappeared."</p><p>"I don't fucking care!" Tommy spits, although his expression conflicts with his words. "That coat was <em>Wilbur's</em>, and I'm his brother, I rightfully own that coat -"</p><p>"Isn't Tubbo his brother as well?" Ranboo snaps before he can stop himself. And fuck, he doesn't know why he's so upset, why he's so desperate to keep this old, ruined coat - maybe because everything else that was Tubbo's was destroyed either by the vines or the boy himself, maybe because Tommy's been shouting at him for days and he hasn't once defended himself - but it suddenly matters to him more than he can describe. "What about Tubbo means that he deserves it less than you do?"</p><p>Tommy has brought himself up to his full height, crackling like a storm, but at those words, he seems to suddenly slump. It's quieter all of a sudden. </p><p>"You're not him," he mutters. "You didn't love Wilbur."</p><p>"I loved Tubbo," Ranboo says, then shakes his head. "I <em>love</em> Tubbo. And he loves you."</p><p>Tommy pauses.</p><p>"Loved," he corrects flatly. "Keep the fucking coat. I don't want it anyway."</p><p>Cold guilt pools in Ranboo's chest as Tommy shoves past him and walks away.</p>
<hr/><p>"Tommy left again?" Techno asks as soon as Ranboo's gone inside. He's shifted forms again, piglin once again, and his expression is harder to read. He's standing at the table in the main room reading a book that he closes upon hearing the door. "That goddamn kid. Dunno what to do with him."</p><p>He says it in a more lighthearted tone, but neither of them feel like joking. Ranboo shrugs. "Mhm," he hums, nothing more to say.</p><p>Techno pauses. Stares at his book. "Did you two have a fight?"</p><p>Ranboo doesn't reply. Gods, he's tired.</p><p>"Ranboo!" someone exclaims, and both hybrids jump as Phil pops out of the trapdoor that led to the downstairs, looking far cheerier than usual. He has a pair of gold goggles over his eyes, and his hat is slung across his back and tied around his neck. He grins and crosses his arms on the floor to lean on. "Welcome back, mate. Hey, so, I was talking to Fundy - shocker, I know, but the kid is smart and he's actually been really helpful. He apparently experimented on the egg a long time ago, starting rambling about something called a Dreamon - no idea what is, so it's probably not important. Anyway, we combined our information, and he says he'll take what he learned from us to help Eret and Niki. They've been helping to clean the Greater SMP of the fucking red shit. He seemed a bit crazed, though. Somehow convinced himself that the Eggpire was after him." He pauses to take a breath, then looks around the room, face falling slightly. "Where's Tommy?"</p><p>"He left," Ranboo mumbles, the guilt rolling his stomach again. He fiddles with the buttons of his coat to distract himself. "Don't know where to."</p><p>Phil exhales. Him and Techno give each other those looks that they always do, somehow managing to communicate something that Ranboo doesn't understand. "Alright, uh, well. He'll probably be fine. How was Foolish, Ranboo? He holding up alright?"</p><p>Ranboo's slightly startled by this question. Phil barely knows Foolish and has never asked after him before. "He's good. Hey, I might go to bed early. Headache. Are you guys alright to cook without me?"</p><p>Phil pushes himself fully out of the hatch with a grunt, stumbling to his feet to stand beside his friend without speaking. Techno answers for him. "We'll be fine, Ranboo. Get some sleep. You know where the healing pots are if you need one." </p><p>Phil flashes a smile to show he agrees. The winged man looks farther away, now, not fully focusing, and as Ranboo leaves the room, he sees Techno take his hand.</p><p>Ranboo doesn't sleep. He sits at his window and waits until he sees Tommy trudging back to Techno's house, unharmed as far as he can tell, his bag still slung over his shoulder. He shoots Phil a message to let him know that the boy has arrived back and then collapses back onto his bed, head full, sleep far away.</p><p>
  <em><strong>FoolishG</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> Did you get back alright?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>FoolishG:</strong> yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>FoolishG</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> Be careful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>FoolishG:</strong> always am</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry tommy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. memories, dreams and old friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the members of the arctic commune wake to screaming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise the story will pick up soon i promise i prommy (short for promise)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo wakes to the sounds of a fuss from outside.</p><p>He's up in an instant. Technoblade lives in an extremely secluded area, no signs of Player life for at least a mile (well, except for Logstedshire, which was long abandoned), and Phil had spawn proofed the whole perimeter months ago - there should definitely be no noise unless it belonged to one of the four people who lived here. But the noise he's hearing isn't the sound of Tommy out for an early morning walk and tripping over a hidden rock in the snow, not Techno grumbling as he drags Carl out for grooming, not Phil whistling as he travels the bridge between Techno's house and his. No, it's <em>screaming</em>, loud, terrified screaming, and it's so startlingly familiar that Ranboo's immediately out of bed, throwing on a hoodie and yanking on the first pair of boots he sees, stumbling out the dryness of his house into the chilling morning cold, feet crunching the snow into footprints. The sun is bright enough across the dazzling white that Ranboo cringes and throws his arms over his face. Squinting against the blinding light, he sees Phil and Techno rush out of their respective houses almost in complete unison - Techno with a cape thrown over his casual clothes, axe in hand, and Phil with his broken wings on full display, chestplate on. The only person he can't immediately see is Tommy, and for a moment he stops breathing imaging the possibilities - Tommy dead, Tommy taken, Tommy gone to see Tubbo and not come back, Tommy abandoning them for the egg - but then the boy bursts from the small oak room that they had built in attachment to Techno's house, and he's in a hoodie and pajamas and there's utter terror written across his face. Ranboo runs across the snow to meet him as he stumbles down the steps. "What's happening?" Tommy gasps, voice rising in pitch like it always does when he's undeniably scared. He hugs himself, shivering violently. "Ranboo? Is it -"</p><p>"Come on," Ranboo interrupts, not wanting to hear whatever Tommy's about to say, and grabs the boy's hand despite his hoarse cries of disapproval. The smaller boy doesn't even have shoes on, so Ranboo counts them lucky that Techno and Phil's bridge is only a couple blocks away. "Hey!" he calls as he drags a shaking Tommy up to where the two older warriors stand. "Is everything ok, what's going on?"</p><p>Techno lets out a low growling noise and lifts his axe higher. <em>"Someone's</em> breaking into our land," he spits, and vaults over the side of the bridge into the snow on the edge of Phil's miniature pond beneath. "Unfortunately, I think Phil and I know exactly who it is."</p><p>"Do we need to hide?" Tommy asks, voice cracking. He shrinks against Ranboo's side, looking like he might pass out. "Phil, Phil, we should go to your bunker, please, we're not safe -"</p><p>"Help!" someone screams, louder this time, as if they're getting closer. "Please, please, please, <em>fuck!" </em></p><p>Techno begins to march across the snow,  head held high with purpose, and the others follow behind until he reaches the gate not far off. They'll be safe from any threats, Ranboo knows, because Phil has enchanted the fence so that it's impossible to get through unless the Player is recognized by the magics in the enchantment. The only Player apart from themselves with permission to enter is Niki. But Ranboo knows that screaming isn't her - he recognizes the voice, now, and he can tell Tommy has too, judging by how pale he's gotten. But none of them say a word and just wait, Techno and Phil with weapons raised, Tommy clinging to Ranboo's arm, listening -</p><p>And Fundy comes barreling around the mountain, slipping and sliding on the ice, yelping as if his tail was on fire. "Let me in, let me in, <em>let me in!"</em> he howls, and tumbles to an ungraceful stop outside the gate, panting and struggling to stand again. Ranboo jolts as he realizes the man's face and chest is covered in blood. "Ender wept, let me in, fuck! Grandpa, please, holy shit -" He shakes the fence, eyes blowing wide when he realizes that he can't enter, a noise of terror leaving his mouth. <em>"Please!"</em></p><p>"Give us one good reason to," Techno says flatly. Ranboo notices Phil fall back just slightly, eyes narrowed but staring at the ground below the fence.</p><p>Fundy is shaking, blood dripping from his nose, orange hair wild and full of snow from where he must have fell a few times. He's missing his hat and usual black jacket, wearing only a white t-shirt and black jeans tucked into his heeled boots. No wonder he's cold. "They're after me, they're after me," he babbles, sharp teeth chattering, clawed hands digging into his upper arms. Fur slowly starts to creep across his skin as he shifts forms to keep warm. "They're after me, guys, you have to let me in or I'll die, please, fuck -"</p><p>"Who's after you?" Techno asks, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><em>"The Eggpire!"</em> Fundy screams. Something manic flashes across his face. "The fucking Eggpire are after me! You've gotta let me in!"</p><p>Techno slams his axe against the fence without warning, causing Tommy to let out a small shriek and shrink back against Ranboo. "You," he growls, low and dangerous. "brought <em>the Eggpire</em> to our doorstep?"</p><p>"Grandpa, <em>please,"</em> Fundy begs, ignoring Techno entirely. "Please, have a heart, man, they'll kill me, they'll take me to the egg, they'll corrupt me, they'll tear me apart -"</p><p>"Then maybe," Phil suddenly interrupts, and everyone looks up to see him speak with a straight back and something cold and sad in his eyes. "Maybe you should have thought before putting me under house arrest and trying to kill someone I love."</p><p>Fundy splutters, eyes flickering back and forth wildly. "I - you - Ranboo is <em>right</em> there!" he cries, pointing at the boy with a shaking hand. "He was there too, and besides, this was so long ago, can't we forgive and forget -"</p><p>Ranboo doesn't even have time to defend himself as the sound of horses rumbling in their direction fills the air. They hear someone shout. The boy's blood runs cold. Fundy freezes on the spot.</p><p>"That's them," he whispers, and then turns back to look at the others with pleading, terrified eyes that are starting to fill up with tears. "Shit, fuck, you've <em>gotta</em> let me in - Ranboo, we're friends, right? And Tommy, Tommy, I grew up with you, we've known each other forever - and Grandpa! Grandpa, Grandpa, I promise I'll never do anything to harm you if you just let me in, please, I'll work for you guys, I won't betray anyone, I just need somewhere to be safe and if I die then Eret and Niki could be hurt and I'm really scared I don't want to hurt them I can't let the Eggpire find them please let me in please <em>please</em> I don't want to die I don't want to lose my friends please Phil <em>please -"</em></p><p>"Let him in," Phil says hoarsely, and Techno immediately steps aside to allow the gate to open, and Fundy immediately scrambles inside, gasping and sinking to the ground just inside the fence, sobbing and wiping fat tears from his face. Ranboo wants to rush over to him, but just as he thinks about doing so, the Eggpire finally appear. </p><p>Three dark, cloaked forms on armored horses, red vines visibly snaking out of clothes and around horns and through pockets and across skin. Punz, Antfrost, and Badboyhalo in lead. They're an intimidating trio, especially Bad, whose skin is a midnight black and whose eyes are a glowing white. Bad dismounts his horse, the other two staying on theirs as if planned, and he smiles in such a way that strikes fear down Ranboo's spine.</p><p>"Good morning, Philza, Technoblade," he greets warmly. He pushes his cape back, showing off his black and white uniform, devoid of any of the classic red the demon always used to wear. "It's a lovely day today, wouldn't you agree? So sunny and bright out in snow biomes like these."</p><p>"Get out," Phil says, all emotion hidden from his tone. "You and your weird fucking cult people aren't welcome here."</p><p>"Language," Bad says smoothly, then grins. There are no pupils in his empty white eyes, but Ranboo still feels it when the Player turns to look at him. It's like he's frozen, cold, in place under Bad's gaze. At least, until he looks away back to Phil again. "That isn't nice at all, Philza! I know we were never really friends, but we did used to be civil. What happened?"</p><p>Techno buts in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but we don't have room for three more people," he deadpans. "I'm afraid you guys will have to leave. We got - we got a lotta kids here, and you know what they're like. They take up so much space, it's been very difficult."</p><p>Bad tilts his head and laughs. It's a warm, genuine laugh, and he sounds so delighted when he speaks. "Oh, Mr Blade, don't be so silly!" he giggles, waving off the piglin hybrid's words. "We're not asking for a place to <em>stay</em>. No, no, I think you know fine well what we're here for." His gaze falls, and his voice turns to ice like the flick of a switch. "Hello, Fundy."</p><p>Fundy is still on the ground in the snow, breathing laboured and eyes flashing with panic, but he immediately snaps back to the present and scrambles to his feet upon hearing his name. "Fuck right off," he spits, fire in his voice like he's not mid panic attack. "You - you can't get me in here, now, can you, stupid bitch - yeah, y-you're stuck out there! Ha!"</p><p>Bad's expression doesn't change. "Philza, Technoblade, I believe it would be in your best interest to open your gate and rid yourself of this pesky, thieving prankster. He's caused nothing but trouble for everyone and needs to be taught a lesson. I promise you, having him in your home is a terrible idea - give him over to us and we'll take him off your hands."</p><p>"He's still my grandson," Phil says, so quietly it's hard to hear, but the world seems to soften for him. He sighs deeply. "Unfortunately. And as much as I may be disappointed in him, I don't believe he should be handed over to the likes of you. Thank you, Badboyhalo, but no thank you." He waves, a grin spreading across his face. "Good day."</p><p>Punz and Ant glance at each other, expressions giving away nothing. Bad's face flickers with brief annoyance before returning to normal, but they all see it - they all see the weakness, the crack in the mask. "Good day indeed," the demon says curtly. "I expect we'll be seeing each other again soon. It was nice chatting with you all, especially you, Fundy."</p><p>He then stiffly turns on heel and mounts his horse, making some strange hand signal that causes the other silent cultists to nod in unison and break off into the morning sunrise until they're out of view.</p><p>As soon as they're gone, Tommy shakes himself off of Ranboo like he's on fire, face scarlet and distorted with disgust as he realizes how close they had been. "What the <em>fuck?"</em> he shouts, voice high with undisguised terror. "What was that? What in the - what in the fucking shitters <em>was</em> that?"</p><p>"I'd also like an explanation," Techno says, chin raised as he looks down at the much smaller fox boy, who is still standing shivering next to the fence and now looking mildly sheepish, shuffling his paws through the snow. Techno raises his sword, causing Fundy to flinch, but the man simply lets it vanish back into his inventory. "And it better be good, or I'm throwing you out to the wolves -"</p><p>He's interrupted by Phil putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Techno stiffens just slightly, his gaze sliding over to his friend, who's dropped the grin and who simply shakes his head. Techno sighs and falls back immediately besides Ranboo, expression hard. This is something so unusual that Ranboo is momentarily startled, but then Phil is standing over the fox hybrid with his wings spread and face blank and he remembers to pay attention. On the other side of him, Tommy shifts and tugs at the ends of his hair like he does when he's nervous, hopping from foot to foot as he watches.</p><p>"What are you doing here," Phil asks flatly.</p><p>Fundy glances around the four of them, eyes lingering on Ranboo just longer than made sense, before staring at the ground. "They were going to kill me," he says, voice steady. "because I was poking around in their business and trying to get information that could help us destroy the egg. I got careless. I didn't know anywhere else to go."</p><p>Phil is silent. Ranboo's heart is racing and he doesn't know why, and he finds that he's been twisting the sleeves of his hoodie so tightly he's indented it into his arms. He doesn't like the quiet in a conversation like this, doesn't like to think about the reason Phil is hesitant, furious, doesn't like to think about three people in bloodstained aprons over their armour and axes in their hands and sights set on a tiny cottage in the snow. He wants to defend Fundy. He wishes he wasn't a coward.</p><p>"Please don't kill me," Fundy begs. His face is red and blotchy with tears. "I - I actually <em>have</em> shit, people to go back to. Niki and Eret. Foolish and Puffy." He suddenly looks at Ranboo again, smiling softly. "Michael's a fantastic little man, by the way."</p><p>Ranboo feels as though he's just been punched in the fucking stomach.</p><p>"I won't kill you," Phil says. He sounds tired. Looks it, too, dark rings under his bright, bright blue eyes. "We don't need any more death around here. So you… if Techno agrees…" He breathes in slowly, then out again, eyes shut. "You can stay until you're able to leave again safely."</p><p>They all turn to look at Techno. The piglin hybrid is always difficult to read, always closed off and reserved, and right now is no different. But he doesn't break eye contact with Phil when he gives a quick jolt of a nod. "I trust Phil's judgment better than anyone in the world's."</p><p>Fundy practically sags with relief. <em>"Thank</em> you, grandpa, holy shit," he babbles, shaking his hands out in front of him. "Ohhh, man, there was a moment there when I thought you were actually gonna let him kill me, ahaha -"</p><p>"Don't start," Techno snaps. "I'll do it regardless if I decide you're a threat."</p><p>The pause that follows allows each of them to finally take a proper breath for the first time, relaxing, and it's then that the group of them actually look at each other. Phil's white blonde hair is tangled and wild, and he's wearing mismatched shoes. Techno's shirt is half unbuttoned, crown abandoned entirely. Tommy's trouser legs are soaked with snow. Fundy is the only one of them who's fully dressed, and he seems to be noticing it now, taking each of them in with sheepish glances. "Uh… did I wake you all up?"</p><p>Techno huffs as a response, rolling his eyes and turning back to his cabin. Phil shakes his head and follows after him. This leaves Tommy and Ranboo, the former shivering so badly he looks like he might collapse. Fundy winces with guilt. "Real sorry about all this," he mutters. "I've… I've missed the both of you."</p><p>"I've missed you too," Ranboo replies hoarsely, the first words he's spoken in about ten minutes. Fundy practically melts, sighing gratefully and smiling at the taller boy. Gods, but Ranboo really <em>has</em> missed him. He didn't even realize until now just how scared he had been for his old friends, hiding from the Eggpire themselves without any fancy spells to keep them safe.</p><p>Then Tommy pushes him aside and stands in front of Fundy, hesitant, before speaking. "You f-fucking idiot," he stammers with cold, then pulls the fox hybrid in for a tight hug. Fundy gasps, eyes wide with shock before reciprocating, claws tight on the older boy's back. Fundy and Ranboo lock eyes for just a second. Then Tommy lets go and pushes the other away. "That never happened. Fuck you."</p><p>He spares Ranboo a single quick glance before darting across the snow, glowing with sunrise, back to his room again.</p><p>Ranboo sighs, the weight of the morning's anxiety finally catching up to him. "I'm really glad you're ok," he says softly. "I haven't seen you in - months."</p><p>Fundy nods, staring at the ground. "Yeah, well. None of us have really been going anywhere, no one except for Foolish and Niki. We… we all moved out to her secret city after Eret's castle got fully infected, but apparently Bad knows where that is because her city is right underneath Kinoko Kingdom and Bad helped Sapnap build it with Karl and George. Foolish was commissioned to help them build a couple months ago and he did his best to help Niki hide and set up traps, but gods know how long that'll keep us safe - oh, man." He breathes out, exhausted. "We're all ok, though. I have to get back to them as soon as it's safe for me to leave and travel all the way there without one of those cult fucks trying to kill me or tracking me now that they know where I am."</p><p>"We'll figure it out," Ranboo says certainly. He doesn't know why he's so confident. Tubbo was always the optimist out of the two of them, or he always pretended to be, up until the end. "They'll be ok, Fundy."</p><p>The fox smiles gratefully. Then his eyes flick down to the bottom of Ranboo's face, and he tilts his head curiously. "I've never seen you without your mask before, you know." </p><p>Ranboo feels like ice water has just been poured down his back. Both hands fly to his face to cover it, even though it's far too late, eyes wide. Fundy raises both his hands, startled. "Hey, you're fine - there's nothing wrong with your face. I think your, uh, mouth looks cool?"</p><p>Ranboo swallows hard. "Thanks," he says, muffled behind his hands. "I just - I forgot I wasn't wearing it when I left. Uh. I should go put it on."</p><p>Fundy looks slightly awkward, but nods, and soon becomes more focused on his surroundings, marveling at Techno and Phil's builds. "This place looks cooler than the last time I saw it," he says, sounding impressed. "There's a whole ass other house!"</p><p>"And if you want to stay," someone says, making both of them jump. "Then you better earn your keep."</p><p>Phil, standing outside his door. Hat on, cloak thrown over his wings. He raises an eyebrow, smiles reassuringly at Ranboo, glowers at Fundy. "I haven't forgiven you," he says steadily. "Not yet. But if you want to earn that trust back, then I suppose we can put you to work for a little while. What do you think?"</p><p>Fundy glares up at him, crossing his arms across his chest. "I think you're mean. Child labour is illegal."</p><p>Phil actually laughs at that. "You're no child anymore, but nice try. Ranboo, once you're decent, show him around, will you? I have to patrol to make sure those cult fucks haven't left any nasty surprises around the base."</p><p>Ranboo nods. "Good idea."</p><p>He starts to head back to his house, but Fundy speaks up before he can lead him away. "Thanks for letting me stay, Gr- Phil. I promise you won't regret it."</p><p>Something flickers across Phil's face.</p><p>"Good to hear," he murmurs. "Good to hear."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Why do you wear that mask?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're laying on top of the cobblestone Snowchester hyperloop, shoulders pressed against each others and eyes fixed on the inky, star-filled sky. One of Tubbo's legs is slung across Ranboo's, which he's desperately trying not to pay attention to. However, the question throws him, and for a moment he's considering making up some dumb reason in the hopes that Tubbo will get the hint and not mention it again - but part of him wants to be honest. This is a new development. Ranboo is a very good liar when he wants to be, but for once, he wants to tell this boy the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My mouth looks… weird," he says, refusing to look at Tubbo next to him. He can feel his eyes on him, feel his warm breath as he turns his head. It's throwing him off. "You know how actual Endermen look? It's a bit like that. And I don't necessarily remember exactly why I originally started covering it up, but I never really stopped."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh," Tubbo says. Ranboo hears him shuffle, hears him turn his whole body, and the leg that's over his own pulls Ranboo onto his side as well as it comes down. He finds himself meeting Tubbo's eyes. Aqua green-blue, like the ocean around them during the sunnier days. Ranboo's always sort of associated the boy with the ocean. It's wild and unattainable and beautiful and full of secrets. The ocean obeys no rules and can't be tamed. The ocean is destructive yet kind and gentle. That's what Tubbo is, he thinks. Ranboo can see the ocean behind his eyes, feel it in every movement he makes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah," he says softly. He drops his gaze to the scars on the bottom half of Tubbo's face, angry and red, before instead deciding to focus on a single strand of his dark hair that's sticking out from behind where his ears would be if they weren't covered up completely. "I guess I just don't like people seeing it because it - it makes me feel so much less human. Which, I know, I barely look already, ha. It feels strange, knowing that Endermen are considered pests and monsters and I'm right here, being one, watching them get killed and stuff. Does any of that make sense?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo hums, and for the god's sakes, his eyes still haven't left Ranboo's. "Yeah, I get you. Techno never used to like killing pigs or piglins - I'd assume that remains the same today. And Puffy cried when a sheep fell off a cliff a month or so ago. It's gotta feel weird, being part hostile mob especially."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo nods. He shifts so that his arm is under his head, trying to get more comfortable. "A bit. Sam's definitely gotta feel weird, too. So many creeper holes."</em>
</p><p><em>Tubbo's laugh is so indescribably </em>him<em> that Ranboo can't help but smile at the sound. He likes Tubbo's laugh. "Ah, well," the smaller boy says, somehow shrugging while lying down. "We live in a weird fucking world."</em></p><p>
  <em>They just look at each other for a moment. Ranboo very briefly closes his eyes and just considers falling asleep, drinking in the moment and wishing he could live in it forever. This is nice. So nice. He hasn't felt this at peace in - in as long as he can remember. Not that that's long, but it helps him feel all the more relaxed.</em>
</p><p><em>"Can I see your mouth?" Tubbo asks without warning. Ranboo's eyes fly open, and the boy rushes to explain. "I just, y'know, I just wanna see what your whole face looks like. And it doesn't matter if you think you look weird, cause I know </em>I<em> won't think that. I've seen loads of weird things. Your face won't even make top ten."</em></p><p>
  <em>Ranboo knows Tubbo's trying to reassure him, but it is very much not working. "I… I don't think so," he says hesitantly. "I'd feel so weird about it, I think. I don't know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo pauses. "You don't have to," he murmurs. "You're beautiful either way."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He laughs at how Ranboo stammers before flipping onto his back again, his legs propped up so he isn't on Ranboo's anymore. He kind of misses it. But Tubbo's eyes are sparkling, wide and full of stars, and the Enderman hybrid finds himself following his gaze to look up with him. And it's because he's no longer looking down that he gasps when Tubbo grabs his hand. The other boy squeezes his, a grin breaking his face, and points up at the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you see where I'm pointing, Ranboo?" he asks. "That's Hercules. It's my favourite constellation. Techno - uh, Techno used to tell us Greek myths to get us to sleep, back when he lived with us originally. Phil would laugh at him for saying he was bad with kids but then getting us to rest immediately - although we never slept straight away. Me and Tommy usually shared a bed, so we'd pretend to fall asleep and then go under the covers and talk about whatever story Techno had told us that day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sounds sad, all of a sudden. Quieter. Ranboo wants nothing more than to hug him tight and protect him from whatever is sapping the cheery warmth from his voice and replacing it with this soft grief. He finds himself tracing the back of Tubbo's hand with his thumb. Tubbo's hands are scarred worse than anywhere else on his body, and the skin feels strange, ridged and fragile. Ranboo's own hands are covered in marks that trace across his palms and in between fingers. He doesn't remember where they came from.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo suddenly moves where he's pointing slightly to the right. "You see that? That's Corona Borealis. Tommy's favourite constellation. I remember the day we were first talking about stars and shit, and we both realized that our favourite constellations were right next to one another. Wilbur said that was "soulmate type shit," which we found really funny as dumbass ten year olds." His smile turns sad, expression softening. "I dunno, though. I don't know if I believe in soulmates."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo considers saying something, but he doesn't know what, and Tubbo continues. "I can tell you some stuff about Hercules. The real dude, I mean. People wanted him dead ever since he was born. His family life was weird, cause his dad was Zeus, and he was married but cheating on his wife, blah blah blah. He got sent away and found an Oracle that was guided by Zeus's wife, Hera, who really wanted Hercules dead, and she was like "oh, you've gotta do whatever this king tells you to do," and the king gave Hercules ten tasks, and later two more. He… was doomed to fail. The tasks were so difficult that he wasn't supposed to ever complete them. During his, uh… tenth task, I think? He prayed to his dad or something to keep him safe. That's where the constellation came from - see how he's kneeling? Yeah. He completed his tasks, and then he became a god. I think. I might be remembering the myth wrong. Ha, gods, Techno would kill me if -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He cuts off. Ranboo turns to look at him to see how pale Tubbo's gone, his breathing growing slightly more shallow. "Are you alright?" Ranboo asks him softly. "That - that story was cool. I don't know much of anything about Greek or Roman mythology."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo shakes his head, like he's snapping himself out of a trance. "Yeah, I don't know why I remember so much of it. But the story of Hercules was always my favourite, so the constellation was too. Tommy always had a weird fascination with Corona Borealis, I don't really know why, but then Techno told us the story of it. The constellation is meant to represent a crown given by a god to the daughter of the guy who forced people to go into Daedalus's Labyrinth where the Minotaur was. See, this girl gave Theseus some special string or something that he used to navigate the labyrinth, and after he killed the Minotaur and escaped he took the girl with him but was forced to leave her behind on an island because it belonged to the god." He pauses to take a breath, eyelids flickering with exhaustion. It's been a long day. "Tommy liked the legend of Theseus a lot when he first learned it. Ironic, looking back on it now. But I think he just liked the stars more than anything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo isn't sure what to say. "Oh," is all that comes out. "It's cool how much you know about all this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo sighs. "Techno used to call me and Tommy "Hercules and Theseus." I think we liked it because the constellations were together so naturally, so we always would be too. We were dumb kids."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sits up without warning. Ranboo feels cold without Tubbo at his side and follows him up, crossing his legs in a basket while Tubbo folds his to the side of him. "Enough talking about fucking mythology," Tubbo says loudly. "That shit's boring. I want to just sit here with you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He meets Ranboo's eyes again. Eye contact usually aggravates him. He doesn't care as much now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's really late," Ranboo comments. "You wanna go back inside? We shouldn't leave Michael, even if he's sleeping. Just in case."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He'll be fine," Tubbo murmurs. "The kid sleeps like a rock. He won't be awake for hours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's still staring at Ranboo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is something wrong?" the taller boy asks, nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo jolts. "What? Oh, no, I - is it weird that I'm just looking at you? Sorry, sorry." He glances down at the roof beneath them, his small white horns glinting in the light of the moon. Ranboo feels like he can breathe easier now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine," he says. "Eye contact is… easier with people I trust, but still hard to maintain for long periods of time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo smirks. "Aww, I'm someone you trust?"</em>
</p><p><em>Ranboo throws back his head and laughs. "Tubbo, we rescued a kid together a few weeks ago and then pretended to get married to avoid taxes. It'd be worrying if you </em>weren't<em> someone I trusted."</em></p><p>
  <em>It's silent for a moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bet you're really pretty under the mask," Tubbo says suddenly. "I bet you've got a really nice smile. I've never seen you smile before, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo feels his face flushing. "You don't ever give up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo grins cheekily. "Nope!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo considers. It's dark out, and the only sounds are the rush of waves on the shore of Snowchester and the distant moans and rumbles of mobs, and he considers. He reaches up to touch his face. Fingers the straps of his mask around his floppy ears. Hesitates, thinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He hears Tubbo's breath hitch. "You know, I was kidding, you don't have to do anything you don't want -"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo pulls the mask off. And it should be a huge, dramatic moment considering all the lengths he goes to to hide the bottom half of his face. The world should stop and the universe should go silent. But it doesn't. There is no fanfare or magic. Just cold wind on his mouth and Tubbo's eyes on him, wide and curious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've got little freckly things," he says, so softly. "Under your mouth. Tiny black and white spots scattered about down there. Like stars."</em>
</p><p>Gods<em>. This guy.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Thanks…?" Ranboo replies tentatively, a laugh building up in his throat. "I think?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo gasps with delight. "Holy shit, the inside of your mouth glows. That's so fucking cool."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ranboo shrinks down slightly, embarrassed. "I mean, yeah, I suppose," he says. ""Cool" is - a word."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo leans in closer. "You've got little fangs too, like Fundy. You could bite a finger clean in half with those."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This makes Ranboo cackle. "I doubt that. And no, I'm not gonna try, so do not ask."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then there's a hand on his cheek and Tubbo's very close to him. "I think you have a nice face," he says cheerily. "You're a good looking man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks," Ranboo says hoarsely. "Uh - you are too. I also like your… your face."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He does, really. He's usually good at compliments, but he feels like his mind's been wiped blank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's good to hear," Tubbo says. He bonks his forehead against Ranboo's the way they usually do, but there's something different about the way they're doing this now. He doesn't exactly lean away. "I'm your husband, after all."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>And it doesn't matter what happened next because it was months ago and Ranboo has to stop going over and over times he wants to go back to.</p><p>He sits up in his bed and gasps for breath, fumbling for his memory book on his bedside table. It's only once he has his pen at the ready on a blank page that he realizes he doesn't even know what to write. He's dreamt this before. It never changes, really.</p><p>He wonders what Tubbo dreams about these days.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wuh oh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it's a lovely day in the arctic commune, and you are a horrible egg.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tubbo_hq i am so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is -"</p>
<p><em>Swing, crack</em>.</p>
<p>"- literally -"</p>
<p><em>Swing, crack</em>.</p>
<p>"- child labour, and I won't -"</p>
<p><em>Swing, crack</em>.</p>
<p>"- stand for it, Ranboo, I won't!"</p>
<p><em>Swing, crack,</em> and the stone crumbles to the floor, revealing gems hidden in the wall that Ranboo and Fundy have been working away at. Fundy shouts with glee, clapping his hands and nearly hitting himself with his pickaxe. "Fucking <em>finally</em>, some good shit!"</p>
<p>Diamonds, after an hour of work in Phil's mine. They're really supposed to be looking for emeralds - <em>Tubbo's favourite gem,</em> whispers the mean, traitorous part of Ranboo's brain that he likes to ignore - to give to Techno for villager trading when he goes out, but he's sure they're not going to turn down anything else they might find. And honestly, Ranboo doesn't mind how long it might take them. He just finds it funny that Phil had assigned <em>Fundy</em> to be the one to do this task. The man's probably getting a kick out of making his grandson do the job that he knows Ranboo was perfectly willing to do anyway - he supposes he can't blame him for being slightly petty, either.</p>
<p>Ranboo chuckles, leaning back against the wall and taking a break to breathe. "Thank goodness, my main character energy finally comes into good use. And I really don't think this is child labour, considering you're technically an adult and I'm doing this out of the goodness of my own hearts."</p>
<p>Fundy sticks his tongue out, shaking dust out of his fur. "Whatever. <em>I</em> still think this is illegal and I'm gonna sue Philza Minecraft for all he's got." He starts to absently pick the diamonds out the stone, then stops. "Wait, <em>hearts?"</em></p>
<p>Ranboo nods. "Enderman have two. Did you not know this?"</p>
<p>Fundy turns and stares at Ranboo. "You're kidding me on."</p>
<p>The taller boy shakes his head. "Nope. I have two circulatory systems, and two types of blood." He holds up both his hands, grinning under his mask. "Therefore, two hearts."</p>
<p>There's a long pause. Then Fundy drops his pickaxe, diamonds forgotten, and stands in front of Ranboo with a curious gleam in his eyes. "Can I listen? I wanna see if I can hear both of them."</p>
<p>Ranboo hums. Even though he knows it's going to happen, he still jolts with surprise when Fundy throws himself into his arms and presses his ears to Ranboo's chest, listening silently. He's warm, and his fur tickles. The weight of another person against him is weirdly comforting. Ranboo can't help but relax, suddenly glad the wall is behind him to keep his legs from giving out beneath him.</p>
<p>"I can hear one of your hearts," Fundy whispers. He tilts his head the other way, not noticing how Ranboo's breath catches. "And the other one - holy shit. You really do have two hearts."</p>
<p>Ranboo can't even summon the strength to speak.</p>
<p>"One of them beats faster than the other," Fundy says, even quieter. "They're not completely in sync. It's strange. I didn't even know Endermen had two whole different body systems or whatever until just now, well, you learn something new every -"</p>
<p>He gasps softly when Ranboo wraps his arms around him and slowly sinks to the floor.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" he asks straight away. He shifts his head off Ranboo's chest, looking the boy head on and softening when he sees how distressed he looks. "Sorry if I - said something wrong, I don't really -"</p>
<p>"No, it's ok," Ranboo mumbles. He buries his face against the top of Fundy's head, breathing in shakily. "I just had a bad dream last night and I don't feel great so… yeah, I don't know. I'm glad you're here, is all."</p>
<p>Fundy's arms tighten around his stomach, and his ears twitch against Ranboo's chin. He suddenly never wants this to end.</p>
<p>"I've felt so… off, recently," Ranboo says, quietly enough that Fundy can pretend he didn't hear if he wants to.</p>
<p>He doesn't. "Me too," he mumbles in response. "It's - weird, being surrounded by so many other people -"</p>
<p>"People that you know care about you to some degree," Ranboo continues.</p>
<p>Fundy nods gently. "Living with people that you know won't <em>leave</em> you, having so many people around, and yet -"</p>
<p>"Feeling so weirdly isolated from everything else, feeling like the world is empty and it's just you -"</p>
<p>"Like everything is... is fake and made up and the future is impossible -"</p>
<p>"Like you're floating in the sea and you're just -"</p>
<p>"Completely <em>alone."</em></p>
<p>The next minute stretches out into silence. A comfortable silence that doesn't need to be filled, not yet, because they both understand each other for just a second. It's strange. Ranboo suddenly feels lighter despite (or maybe because of) Fundy still slumped on his chest.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna go inside and make soup with Phil?" Fundy asks softly.</p>
<p>"I'd love nothing more," Ranboo replies.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dinner that night is alright. Tommy's not there, but Techno, Phil and Fundy are, and the atmosphere is calmer than usual. Techno and Phil are civil with the fox hybrid, and there's even some conversation as the black bean and pea soup boils on the hob of the warmly lit kitchen, as the four of them dance around each other with pepper shakers and silverware. Ranboo feels at home for the first time in a while. It's really nice. He thinks he could get used to this.</p>
<p>Techno nudges his shoulder halfway through the meal. "Hey, uh," he whispers, sounding slightly awkward. "It's good to see you lookin' less miserable than usual. Good food lifts the spirits, eh?"</p>
<p>Ranboo feels his face drop. He knows Techno means well, but his words has just made him realize - he's starting to view this place as home again. That wasn't what he wanted. This secluded area of snow was supposed to be a temporary safe haven, not a home, not a place where he'd stay long term. He was supposed to be saving Tubbo from the egg and getting his life back to normal somehow. That was all. When had his mindset changed from that?</p>
<p>He doesn't feel hungry anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> hhavent seen you in a while big man</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>Tubbo_:</strong> What, do you actually want to see me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> ofc i do i always want to see you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> i have a surprise for you in snowchester </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> be there or be sqaure :P</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Snowchester is colder today.</p>
<p>Not only that, but it feels darker. Snowchester has always been a very homely and warm place despite the icy environment, but that was because of Tubbo and the way he brought that feeling of settlement everywhere he went. Today, the place is empty and terrifying. None of the lamps are lit and it's snowing hard, pelting down against Ranboo's clothes, and it would be burning him if he wasn't in full enchanted netherite that was supposed to be keeping him dry as long as he wore it or until the magic wore off and he had to renenchant it. He can't see any signs of his husband anywhere. "Tubbo?" he calls into the dark grey sky, squinting through the storm as though the boy will just materialize wherever he's looking. "Hey, where are you?"</p>
<p>He shouldn't have gone out in this weather. He should have at least told someone other than Fundy he was going - he'd only told the fox boy because he'd caught him slipping out the door and he'd been worried, so he'd had to reassure him that he would be back safely in one piece within a couple hours. Now, he's really not so sure. Why isn't Tubbo here? He's not sure that he's seen him out of Snowchester once since he was corrupted, so him not being here is worrying. Ranboo spins in a circle, unable to see anything that isn't a foot in front of his face, increasing levels of panic bubbling in his stomach. Has he forgotten something important? Did he do something wrong? Did he -</p>
<p>And then he sees him.</p>
<p>Tubbo. A Snowchester jacket over his president's garb, and a black cloak thrown over that with the hood yanked over his other one. Something circular holds the cloak shut, something that glows through the darkness of the snow. Tubbo's not looking at him. He's holding a lantern in his gloved hand. He doesn't seem to be moving.</p>
<p>"Tubbo?" Ranboo whispers.</p>
<p>Somehow, the boy hears him. He turns, eyes unfocused, then blinks as though bringing himself back to the present. It's then that Ranboo realizes he's standing at the edge of a cliff that looks across the black water to the prison, and he's grinning. The lantern falls from his hand and hits the snowy rocks with a thud, extinguishing the fire immediately. Ranboo darts forward, suddenly scared at the darkness, at how he can't see Tubbo anymore, and he calls his name -</p>
<p>And then Tubbo laughs and <em>falls -</em></p>
<p>And an Enderpearl flies above Ranboo's head, so fast that when he whips around, Tubbo's already landed neatly behind him. The small boy grins wickedly, and it's then that Ranboo notices the glimmering glass circle holding his cloak shut is a compass. He stares at it. <em>Why does it look familiar?</em></p>
<p>Tubbo holds up a hand. Ranboo sees him open his interface, sees him type, and thinks about running towards the boy and holding him and never letting go. Then he hears a soft bing and freezes. Tubbo's expression hasn't changed from that grin. He closes his interface and summons another softly glowing Enderpearl, tossing it up and down in his hand.</p>
<p>Ranboo opens his messages.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> catch me if you can</em>
</p>
<p>Tubbo's gone by the time Ranboo looks up, silent laughter carrying on the wind.</p>
<p>He's immediately racing after him in the vague direction that the sparkling Ender particles are leading him. As he does, he flicks open his interface and scans his inventory - he has a stack of scaffolding, some emeralds that he forgot to drop off with Techno, his sword, his trident, the Bane o' Bees, one single Enderpearl, a lettuce sandwich, and a couple stacks of stone. The trident is the first thing he sees that he knows will be useful. He summons it into his hand and slides down the side of the cliff, barely giving himself a moment to stand straight before slamming the heel of his boot into the ice and using the water to launch himself into the air. He can see Tubbo somewhere down below, a red spot in the sea of white and grey, and aims - the landing isn't as smooth as he'd like it to be, and he stumbles, but this is so much faster than running and he's so close to Tubbo now. He can see the boy's wicked grin, sharp white against the dark sky. Tubbo giggles silently before tossing another pearl behind his shoulder and vanishing again, leaving a trail of particles in his wake.</p>
<p><em>Crap</em>. It's not raining, only snowing, and his trident hasn't been enchanted for that. All he can do is run in the direction Tubbo's disappeared in, determined even as his lungs ache and his armour weighs heavier on his body. Gods, he can see Tubbo just ahead, waiting for him like this is all a <em>game</em>, which maybe it is for him. He flips Ranboo off before pearling away again. How many of those things does he even have <em>on</em> him? This is hopeless. Ranboo doesn't want to think about what will happen if he loses him, not when he's so close to something.</p>
<p>He slows to a stop. He has to. They're nearing the main Dream SMP, where there are hundreds of bolt holes and places to hide that Tubbo knows far better than Ranboo ever will. If he loses him now, it's game over, and Ranboo will have to return home without knowing what Tubbo had wanted to show him. Maybe he'd end up never seeing the boy again. The thought gets his legs moving again, and he runs past an abandoned looking house that he doesn't recognize before spotting a glint of something in one of the windows and doubling back. An Enderchest. Ranboo could cry. </p>
<p>He summons the Bane o' Bees into his hands and breaks down the iron door before throwing open the chest without even bothering to look at the rest of the room. He knows there's stuff in here he could use - and there it is, a potion of swiftness. One he keeps for emergencies only, and he supposes this counts. He smashes the bottle at his feet, feeling the effects briefly numb him before he's filled with a sense of lightness and then he's already outside, pinpointing his husband's bright red outfit disappearing behind a building not far off. The world suddenly seems to spin so much faster. The snow has turned to rain where he's standing, so he tridents off the edge of the hill into the air and lands on the roof of another building, leaping across each house to try and catch another glimpse of him. He doesn't know where Tubbo has gone now. And he doesn't know if he'll be fast enough, even with the potion.</p>
<p>Then he remembers the scaffolding. Ranboo summons the pile of it into his hands, mentally calculating and then stepping back to allow it to build itself into the sky. He climbs as high as it goes, clumsily, fingers frozen and slick with rain that slides off his gloves like they're waterproof, and hauls himself to the top of it. He can see everything from here. And it's because of this that he sees him, trailing particles - Ranboo can feel Tubbo's grin from here, can hear his laugh even though the rain is pounding too loudly in his ears for him to even focus. He thinks about tridenting off the edge, but it's risky. Clumsy. And he has one other option that will get him all the way over there in time, that will have him by Tubbo's side before he disappears again. He brings it to his hand.</p>
<p>Ranboo throws the Enderpearl as far as it will go and jumps.</p>
<p>The ground rushes closer to his face -</p>
<p>And he's surrounded by red. Disgusting vines that groan under the torrent of rain coat every surface, turning the grass brown, sapping the life from every surface. There's an old, tattered billboard with a poster advertising Kinoko Kingdom that's had every colour drained from it, by vines or by weather, he doesn't know. There is a wooden house with its roof caved in, there is Tommy's old hotel in the distance, his and Tubbo's unfinished Bee and Boo, Eret's towers, unlit beacons, Prime Path stained with blood and time.</p>
<p>There is the spider spawner, the drop down to the bottom seemingly endless, taunting him.</p>
<p>Ranboo climbs the fence without a second thought and throws himself down. He doesn't even stop to think about it being a trap until he's already done it, so he's lucky when he lands in shallow water, the liquid repelling off his boots and leaving a small area of dryness around him. Ranboo breathes in and out, in and out, his hearts racing so loudly he thinks Tubbo would be able to hear him from wherever he is. He hasn't run like that in months. The adrenaline makes him dizzy, and he grips the wall with trembling fingers as he stumbles out of the water, looking around at last.</p>
<p>The spider spawner used to be somewhat of a community gathering place, back in its heyday. A small, brick room with one long path that leads to an exit and a hole in the ceiling where rain drips down and gathers in a puddle at the bottom to break Player's falls. There is a fence to block the spiders from attacking, and a small window where they will start to spawn upon sensing a Player nearby. The walls are decorated with posters and community reminders and notes directed towards each other - there's another Kinoko Kingdom poster, a poster advertising the egg that someone has scribbled swear words all over, a missing poster for a trident that Ranboo knows Foolish is never getting back, a sheet with the words "mercenary for hire" and then a set of coordinates below. There's some much older stuff too - an invitation to a festival on October 16th, a voter's poll between SWAG2020, POG2020, COCONUT2020 and SCHLATT2020. Ranboo shivers at the sight of that last one. Some spiders have started to spawn in, hissing and clicking their pincers together and filling the otherwise silent room with sound. Tubbo is nowhere to be seen. He doesn't need to be. Ranboo knows where he is, and his heart sinks when he realizes.</p>
<p>There's a wall that Ranboo stands beside, studying closely before curling his fingers into a tiny crack, pushing backwards against the wall to create enough of a gap to be able to open the wall entirely. As he does so, he's immediately overwhelmed with the stench of blood and sulfur and rot. There's a narrow hallway that's blooming with crimson before him. He's been here before. Ranboo coughs as he pushes through it, shuddering when the stuff touches him, swallowing bile as the cool, wrinkled surfaces of the vines grace the sides of his face. </p>
<p>And then he's in the room.</p>
<p>Vines, everywhere. They're so much larger in here, thick like ropes, bursting into smaller ones at the seams and snaking across every surface. The place is brightly lit, due to the random pools of lava that litter the floor, surrounded by obsidian that turns into cobblestone and spongy, unstable crimson that shifts underneath his feet. The walls are spotted with chunks of bright glowstone and draped in even more vines. Ranboo can't see anything but vibrant red. He steps further into the room and yelps as something slimy graces his boot, stumbling and nearly falling into a nearby pit of lava. It's only after that that he straightens and looks up through the stuff that hangs from the ceiling and freezes, blood running cold.</p>
<p>The egg. Huge and pulsing like it has a heartbeat, quivering from its position fixed in the corner of the room, surface mottled and torn, graced with scrapes and scratches from an axe. The skin of the thing blooms with bloody flowers like the ones on Tubbo's horns, fat vines trailing from the thing like roots, slimy looking and disgusting, radiating heat even from where Ranboo's standing. It's awful. He wants to look away. But there's a note stuck to the front of it, a torn out notebook back with black scribbled handwriting that Ranboo knows far too well. He steps closer. He steps closer. He steps closer.</p>
<p>
  <em>You caught me!</em>
</p>
<p>He feels something prickle the back of his neck, and he turns around to see Tubbo, smiling serenely, arms loosely by his sides. He tilts his head at Ranboo's look of shock. Ranboo's eyes flicker downwards, not wanting to see his face anymore, and he dimly realizes that the compass on his cloak isn't even pointing north. He wonders why the boy wears a broken compass, of all things.</p>
<p>"What exactly do you want from me?" Ranboo asks hoarsely. He doesn't look away from the gold and red needle, firmly fixed on a point to the east.</p>
<p>Tubbo clicks his tongue, tapping his boot in rhythm on the obsidian floor.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> it should be obvius!</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo swallows. He's been in this room enough times to know that there's only two other escape routes, both of which Tubbo knows about, both of which he can't leave through. "You led me all the way here. Like it was a game still. Why?"</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> funsies :P</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo doesn't know why that makes him shiver so.</p>
<p>He tries not to look scared. "So you've realized that flirting with me and acting like my Tubbo isn't going to work, and you tricked me to get me here instead. Right. Got it."</p>
<p>Tubbo actually looks hurt at this, and types much faster this time.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> i difnt even trick you!! i just ran and you followed, not my fault! and don't say "actung like my tubbo" like im someone entirely different. youre just stubborn!</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo steps back. Hot panic is beginning to claw at his throat, fear tightening his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," he says hollowly. "You're not the same Tubbo I know because the Tubbo <em>I</em> know would never try to hurt me. He knows when no means no, and when something is going to affect me badly. The Tubbo <em>I</em> know thinks about the wellbeing of others, and you're <em>not</em> right now, so why don't you step aside and let me out of here?"</p>
<p>Maybe he's being too harsh, but he hates it in this room and he wants to be away from these conflicting smells and bright lights and vibrant red. He doesn't like it. Most of all, he doesn't like the feeling of being scared of Tubbo. Tubbo is Ranboo's best friend, and he's never doubted that he wouldn't hurt him before, not even after he was infected - so this is a whole new terrifying sensation and he wants out. He doesn't want to be scared of him. He doesn't want any of this.</p>
<p>The room is quiet as Tubbo types apart from the hissing and popping of magma and the flickering sound of the glowstone and the rustling of the vines.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> i only want whats best for you</em>
</p>
<p>He looks so goddamn genuine. Ranboo feels sick.</p>
<p>"Let me out," he says loudly. "Please."</p>
<p>Tubbo glances down at his interface again, but then someone clears their throat from above and the both of them glance up. Ranboo's blood runs cold.</p>
<p>Badboyhalo. Punz. Antfrost. Standing on top of the egg. They've shed the matching cloaks and are all holding weapons. Ranboo's panic picks up tenfold. Gods, he thinks he might pass out right now, breath catching in his throat.</p>
<p>"Good evening!" Bad says cheerily. He gestures downwards with his trident. "Tubbo, you wonderful muffin. The egg is going to love this one! You've done <em>such</em> a good job, we're all so proud of you."</p>
<p>To Ranboo's surprise, Tubbo actually looks annoyed, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He raises his hand and makes a twirling motion, gesturing back out the door that the Eggpire had come through.</p>
<p>Bad looks mildly confused. Ant clears his throat and speaks for the first time. "I'm afraid we can't just leave, Tubbo. This is egg business, and that makes it <em>our</em> business. Didn't you bring him here to see us anyway? What's the problem?"</p>
<p>Ranboo lets out a weak, panicked laugh. "Guys, I'm right here," he tries, but is ignored by everyone except for Punz, who shoots the boy a glance that he can't read.</p>
<p>Tubbo is typing on his interface again, but Ranboo isn't the one to receive the message; instead, Badboyhalo frowns at his screen and stares at Ranboo unblinkingly. "Ok," the demon says after a minute. "Sure. Friends, I think it may be time to leave."</p>
<p>"What?" Ant interrupts aloud, looking surprised. "We're -"</p>
<p>Bad makes a hand motion that causes Ant to silence himself and nod grimly. Punz does the same. Ranboo watches in confusion as the three of them turn on heel without another word and turn towards the doorway behind the egg. Before they can even leave, Tubbo grabs Ranboo's hand and turns him towards him. Ranboo tries to watch the Eggpire leave, but then there's a warm hand on the side of his face - Tubbo's removed one of his gloves and is looking right at Ranboo. The touch is nice. Ranboo can't help but lean into it. "What did you say to them?" he chokes out. "Why did they leave?"</p>
<p>Tubbo moves his hand to Ranboo's mouth, tapping his masked nose before letting go of him entirely. It's then that Ranboo realizes how close they are to the egg - it's so large that it looms above even him. "I don't want to be here," he says quietly. "Tubbo, I want to leave, I want -"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You want your husband back.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo freezes.</p>
<p><strong><em>You do not care for people easily, and you do so slowly,</em></strong> the egg continues, echoing through Ranboo's mind. <strong><em>Your husband left you and you are scared. I can fix that for you. I can give you him back.</em></strong></p>
<p>"Shut up," Ranboo gasps. "You can't give me anything. Get out of my head."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You can run, it rumbles. But you will be back</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>Ranboo shakes his head. Tubbo is still holding him, both hands on his arms to keep him upright. "Please leave me alone," he groans, whether to Tubbo or the egg, he isn't sure. "I don't want this. I've never wanted this. I just want my family safe."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I can give you that.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No you can't. All you do is hurt."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Does he look like he's hurting?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I know him far better than you do. Stop pretending. Just leave me alone!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You cannot accept that he is happier now and you could not provide that for him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Leave me <em>alone."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I can help you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"No you can't."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You will be happier. All of you.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"We won't, I know it, you're not human and you don't know what you're talking about -"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You are not human either.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"I'm more sentient than you!"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>You are weak.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stay away from me!"</em>
</p>
<p>Ranboo pushes Tubbo away from him and he runs.</p>
<p>Months ago, he and Tubbo had dug out a hole underneath the egg chamber, used to spy on the Eggpire and test on the egg. He had expected it to be blocked up, and is infinitely grateful when it isn't; he pushes aside the rock of obsidian that covers it and drops down, crawling through the space as fast as he can and struggling to his feet the second there's enough space to, climbing up the wall at the back of the room and fumbling through the dark until he feels cold air on his face. Outside again. Away from that egg. He breathes, doubled over, chest tight, and tries to sort out his head - tries to pick his thoughts apart from the others. It's cold now and he's sweating in his cape and heavy armour and jacket over his button up shirt. He desperately yanks off the cape and jacket and falls to his knees. He's so lightheaded that he thinks he might be sick.</p>
<p>The monster's words echo in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Ranboo</strong> to <strong>Tubbo_:</strong> outside </em>
</p>
<p>He doesn't know why he tells him the truth.</p>
<p>He feels Tubbo's presence before he sees him, and doesn't even need to look up straight away. He feels Tubbo sit in front of him. Sees his messages open out the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> i just want you to be safe with me</em>
</p>
<p>Gods, if he doesn't want to be sick.</p>
<p>"The egg does nothing but harm you," Ranboo whispers. "Why did you ever want to join it in the first place? Weren't we <em>enough</em> for you?"</p>
<p>Tubbo shrugs.</p>
<p><em><strong>Tubbo_</strong> to <strong>Ranboo:</strong> i dont remembe</em>r </p>
<p>Ranboo closes his eyes.</p>
<p>He feels something cold on his face. Opens his eyes to see Tubbo's right in front of him, bright red eyes blinking. Tubbo taps the sides of Ranboo's face. Then, without warning, he leans forward and presses a kiss to the front of Ranboo's mask. </p>
<p>Ranboo keeps his eyes shut, even after he feels Tubbo let go of him.</p>
<p>Tubbo's gone when he looks, a trail of Ender particles tracing the sky.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He feels strange walking home.</p>
<p>His head hurts. And his legs feel as heavy as lead, making walking painful and awkward. He still feels sick. At first he thinks it's just leftover adrenaline manifesting itself as a tired sickness, but then he feels something crawling across his back, feels something in his ears, and the panic starts to set in. He must be hallucinating, although why, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he feels awful. He wants to lay down and sleep.</p>
<p>Somewhere along the way, he finds Punz. They're standing on the edge of the path in full armour, face set, eyes narrowed at the sight of him. "Here to make sure you don't die," they mutter, tightening their grip on their axe. The red of their eyes seems dimmer than usual. "The Blade and the Angel know we're watching them anyway."</p>
<p>Ranboo thinks of a joke about the use of such dramatic names for Techno and Phil, but is afraid to open his mouth in case he's sick.</p>
<p>He's starting to see double. Something is crawling across his body, he's certain, and it hurts and makes him dizzy all at once. "Phil?" he tries to say. He thinks he is lost. He thinks it is snowing. "Techno… where…"</p>
<p>He does not know where he went wrong.</p>
<p>Someone's standing outside Techno's house, someone with messy white hair and a blue cape over a black hoodie. Tommy, it looks like. He's leaning on the fence of Techno's horse pen, scratching Carl's head, but turns when he hears Ranboo behind him. "Where have you <em>been?"</em> he snaps loudly. "We've been waiting on you to get back, bitch, Phil made - Ranboo? Hey, man, what's -"</p>
<p>Ranboo's legs give out. A searing pain is burning his muscles from the top of his spine downwards, boiling his blood, rippling under his skin, and it hurts so badly that he can't stay upright. Tommy calls out in shock. "Phil!" the boy screams, desperation and horror trickling into his voice. "Holy shit - Phil, Phil, <em>Phi-il!</em> Get out here, <em>Phil!"</em></p>
<p>Hands on his shoulders. It hurts, it hurts, it's <em>blinding</em>, and Ranboo's dimly aware of someone else screaming - it takes a moment to realize it's himself. There is something burning him. Something pounding in his brain.</p>
<p>"Phil! <em>Phil!"</em></p>
<p>"Tommy? Tommy, what the heck, what are you howlin' about -"</p>
<p>"Techno, get Phil, and tell him to bring some water from the church - it's the Crimson shit, Tech, it's - it's under his skin or some shit, it's crawling in him, he's all red!"</p>
<p>"What's going on -"</p>
<p>"Fundy, stay back -"</p>
<p>"Ranboo?"</p>
<p>"Phil!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ranboo!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*through tears* sussy wussy snowchester..... sussy wussy snowchester............</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, props to the tubbo underscore hq discord for this fantastic concept. i'm definitely gonna have fun with eggbo in the future heheheh</p><p>as always, i'm @bupine on tumblr and instagram, and @bupine_art on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>